


Worlds Apart but Still Together

by GalahadThePure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Ryne has an interdimensional zoom call with her dads, cute dates, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: With much trial and error, the Warrior of Light and Cid have finished their newest invention; a linkpearl and auracite projector that allow for communication between shards, just in time for Valentione's Day. Thancred, Urianger, and Ryne decide to take full advantage of this gift, calling each other frequently as they each prepare for the coming holiday.
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Cid squinted as he made the finishing touches on the device resting on his work desk, tweaking and touching it up to ensure it would run smoothly. It was something so small and simple, but required the utmost precision to perfect. The Ironworks was renowned for its Magitek, and as this device was a commission at the behest of the Warrior of Light herself, Cid would allow nothing but absolute perfection. He heard a knock on the door to his workshop, raising his goggles and turning over his shoulder.

“Jessie,” Cid called, “Will you please get that for me?”

“Of course sir,” Jessie replied.

The midlander girl walked to the door, twisting the knob open to let their guest inside. In the doorway stood an absolute wall of a Roegadyn woman, her tall stature only made taller by her feathered, leather hat. A crystal musket was slung over her back, and her aquamarine blue eyes glinted as she looked down upon the petite Hyur.

“Oh Ceiglona!” Jessie beamed, “Welcome!”

“Ahoy Jessie!” she greeted, “Just wanted to see ‘ow everythin’ is comin’ along.”

“I’m putting the finishing touches on it right now,” Cid yelled, still focused on his work, “It should be done soon.”

“Is it alright if I come an’ shadow ye Cid?” Ceiglona asked, “Might ‘elp me think of ways to upgrade the ol’ Automaton Queen.”

“Of course,” Cid said, “This device was your idea after all. If anything I’d appreciate your input.”

“Bene, I’ll be right there.”

Jessie handed over a pair of work goggles and gloves to the Warrior of Light; a simple safety precaution that the Warrior of Light had grown accustomed to due to her experience as a Machinist. She slid on the protective gear, walking over to Cid’s work desk.

“Need me to hand ye any tools?” Ceiglona asked, “I’ll do anythin’ ye need of me.”

“Just pass me a precision screwdriver,” Cid instructed, “I only need to affix the alloy onto the auracite and we should be good to go.”

“Gotcha.”

Ceiglona passed the tool off to the master engineer, watching intently as he put the finishing touches on the device. Cid wiped his brow, setting the tools down and examining his handiwork.

“There we go,” Cid said, “That should do it.”

Ceiglona examined the finished product carefully, double-checking that the quality was up to snuff. The device appeared to be a linkpearl, small, sleek, and portable, and a piece of white auracite, small enough to fit in Cid’s palm, wrapped with a piece of metal alloy.

“The prototype of it seemed to work well enough, and I’ve delivered the ones you requested,” Cid said, “Do you want to test out the finished product before we distribute them?”

“I trust ye,” Ceiglona replied, placing the linkpearls and auracite in her bag, “Think it’s high time I delivered the goods then.”

“I hope everyone likes it.”

“I’m sure they will.”

Ceiglona stepped out of the workshop, heading across the way to the Rising Stones. She couldn’t wait to see the looks on her fellow Scions’ faces. The Warrior of Light had been mulling on this idea ever since their return to the Source, spending countless sleepless nights drafting blueprints for this invention. Ideally, she would have had it done by Starlight, but finalizing it took much trial and error. If it weren’t for Cid helping her expedite the development process, her invention may have never progressed past the planning stage. She opened the doors to the Rising Stones, heading back into the Scions’ headquarters. The Scions themselves seemed to be scattered, but their dependable receptionist Tataru was ready to greet the Warrior of Light.

“Oy, Tataru!” Ceiglona shouted, “Can ye gather ev’ryone? I’ve gotta surprise for ‘em!”

“Of course!” Tataru responded, curtseying daintily, “I’ll have everyone out in a jiffy.”

Tataru stood up from her desk, gathering the Scions for Ceiglona’s impromptu meeting. The Leveilleur twins were the first to arrive, having been taking tea within earshot of Ceiglona upon her entrance. Thancred and Urianger emerged from the Dawn’s Respite next, followed by Y’Shtola from the archives. G’Raha Tia was the last to join, the Miqo’te still taking in the sights of his new headquarters, but eager to come to the aid of his esteemed comrade.

“Glad ye could all make it,” Ceiglona beamed, “Hope I wasn’t interruptin’ nothin’.”

“Your timing couldn’t be more perfect,” Alisaie replied, “I had just finished my tea.”

“Krile was a little hesitant to let Urianger and I go,” Thancred sighed, “I never realized how hard cleaning duty was…”

“Bah, I’ll finish cleanin’ it for ye if ye want,” Ceiglona offered, “I’ve got a gift for ye all, and I’m pretty sure you’ll wanna make use of it as soon as possible.”

“Oh Ceiglona,” Y’Shtola cooed, “You didn’t have to, dear.”

“But I wanted to!” Ceiglona insisted, “Just wait ‘til ye see it. Yer gonna love it.”

With how much the Warrior of Light was hyping the gift up, the Scions couldn’t help but be curious. What could this present possibly be? Ceiglona reached into her satchel, pulling out a linkpearl and auracite shard.

“Tadaa!” she beamed, “Got some brand new linkpearls for ye all!”

“Oh,” Alphinaud mumbled, trying to hide his disappointment, “How… kind of you, Ceiglona… But is aught wrong with our current linkpearls?”

“Oh these are no ordinary linkpearls, Alphie,” Ceiglona chuckled, “Take a look at this.”

Ceiglona put one of the linkpearls in her ear, setting the piece of auracite down on the tea table. She lifted her hand to her ear, calling someone on the device.

“Got it all set up on my end,” she said, “You ready to go?... Bene, go on an’ activate yer auracite. I’ll set mine to speaker so ev’ryone can hear ye.”

Light rose from the small crystal, aether forming into a translucent, familiar shape. Thancred’s eyes widened. Even if it was just an aetherial projection, even if it was in black and white, he recognized that face anywhere.

“Ryne!” he gasped.

Thancred couldn’t believe it. Though it was merely a projection, it clearly looked just like Ryne. She looked like she was still setting the device up, trying to angle it so she was completely visible. As soon as she had her projector set up properly, she turned to Thancred, smiling and waving.

“Thancred!” she beamed, “I take it I’m coming in clear then?”

“As crystal,” Ceiglona responded, “Can ye see all of us?”

“Urianger’s head is cut off a bit,” she giggled, “But otherwise I can see you all just fine.”

Urianger crouched down to be better seen, taking a good look at the projection himself. After leaving the First, he and Thancred had come to terms that they would probably never see Ryne again. Of course they kept in contact with letters, but it wasn’t quite the same. Being able to see the smiling face of their little girl once more, it was the best gift they could ever ask for.

“Is mine form clear now, child?” Urianger asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, “You’re not headless anymore!”

He and Thancred chuckled. They were half tempted to push the Warrior of Light out of the way, to take advantage of all the time they had and catch up with their daughter, but Ceiglona claimed this was a gift for all of them.

“So, ‘ow has everythin’ been goin’ in the First, Ryne?” Ceiglona asked.

“We’ve been working on rebuilding,” she explained, “And Gaia and I just went to an amazing festival! I wish you all could have been there for it. It was wonderful!”

“Good to ‘ear, lass. ‘As everyone else got their linkpearls an’ auracite projectors?”

“Yes. I made sure to personally deliver them to everyone you requested.”

“Everyone you requested?” Alphinaud interjected.

“What if I told you lot that I had a bunch of these pearls an’ projectors manufactured?” Ceiglona said, “Enough to give one to all of our friends in the First!”

“You don’t mean…” G’Raha gasped.

“Lyna, Runar, the Chai’s,” Ryne explained, “Ceiglona was kind enough to make them for everyone.”

“I call ‘em ‘Cross-shard Linkpearls’,” Ceiglona beamed with pride, “They’re a collab effort b’tween me an’ our friends at the Ironworks. Now ye can talk to yer loved ones in the First whenever ye want!”

“Ceiglona, I…” Thancred choked.

He was never one to get emotional over things like this, but to be able to talk to Ryne whenever he wanted, to see her face and hear her voice; it was the kindest gift Thancred had ever received.

“I can’t thank you enough,” he said earnestly, “Thank you so much, Ceiglona.”

“Glad ye like it,” she chuckled.

“So these Cross-shard Linkpearls…” Alphinaud wondered, “How do they work?”

“The pearls work jus’ like the ones we use ‘ere,” Ceiglona explained, “But if ye wanna use the auracite projectors, all ye gotta do is switch on the little lever attached to the alloy. It’ll allow ye to project an image of yerself to whoev’r yer callin’. Turnin’ it off is as easy as flippin’ the lever again.”

“It’ll be nice to finally talk to Runar again,” Y’Shtola commented, “Especially since letters are rather difficult to deliver to Slitherbough.”

“I’ll finally be able to see Lyna again,” G’Raha said, “She’ll be so relieved to see I’m still alive and well.”

“I know ‘ow ‘ard it is leaving friends an’ loved ones behind,” Ceiglona reminisced, “These projections ain’t quite the same as seein’ ‘em in person, but I figured at least bein’ able to talk face to face again would ‘elp.”

“It certainly doth,” Urianger praised, “Thank thee, Ceiglona.”

“Wish I coulda gotten ‘em to ye sooner,” she sighed, “But Valentione’s Day is comin’ up. Guess it’s my Valetione’s gift to ye all.”

“Well it certainly beats chocolates and roses, that’s for sure,” Alisaie said.

Ryne rubbed her chin in thought, “I’m sorry. Valentione’s Day?”

“Do ye not celebrate it on the First?” Ceiglona wondered.

“I’ve never heard of it until you mentioned it,” Ryne informed, “If I may ask, what is it? Is it some sort of festival?”

“I’s more like a holiday,” Ceiglona explained, “I’s a whole day celebratin’ love. Ye see all sorts o’ lovestruck couples out on dates an’ exchangin’ gifts. Tradition’ly lasses make homemade chocolates an’ lads buy flower bouquets an’ they give it to their partners to express their love.”

“Flowers and chocolates?” Ryne asked.

“Well, those be the most common choices, aye,” Ceiglona digressed, “But nothin’s really set in stone. Lads can make chocolates and lasses can give flowers if they want. So long as there’s love behind it, anythin’ can be a Valentione’s gift.”

“That certainly does sound like fun,” Ryne giggled, “Do you all have any plans for it?”

“Well, me ‘usband Goro an’ I are goin’ on a double date with another couple in the Free Company,” Ceiglona said, turning over to the other Scions, “Not sure about you lot though. Got plans with Oda*, Shtola?”

“I might pay my beloved a visit,” Y’Shtola replied, “But nothing too fancy. She and I have never been much for lavish celebrations.”

“Thancred, Urianger,” Ryne interjected, “How about you? Are you doing anything special?’

The two men glanced at each other, eyes widened and hearts thumping. Sure Thancred had plans with Urianger, but he desperately wanted to keep it a secret, to surprise his lover with an unforgettable time. Besides, some of his other _plans_ with the Elezen for that evening would be best kept hidden from his teenage daughter.

“We’re probably going to play it by ear,” Thancred replied, “But I’m sure we’ll think of something nice to do.”

“Quite,” Urianger nodded.

“Thanks again Ryne fer helpin’ me with this linkpearl demonstration,” Ceiglona said, “I really appreciate it.”

“Thank you for distributing them,” Ryne beamed, “It was so nice to see everyone again.”

“Thinkin’ about jus’ handin’ ye off to yer dads now,” Ceiglona commented, “I’m sure the three o’ ye ‘ave a whole lotta catchin’ up to you.”

“Art thou certain?” Urianger asked.

“Course I am!” Ceiglona chuckled, fishing a pair of linkpearls and an additional auracite projector from her bag, “Ye can use these fer one on one use. Enjoy!”

She placed the devices in the palms of their hands, their fingers curling around them. To think that something so small could hold so much meaning for their family. At long last, Thancred and Urianger could see Ryne’s face, hear her voice, continue to watch her grow up. They would definitely make frequent use of these linkpearls and projectors in the future.

“Thank you Ceiglona,” Thancred accepted.

“Don’t mention it! If ye ever have trouble operatin’ it, just make sure to give me or Cid a shout,” she said, “We’ll fix it up for ye.”

Ceiglona passed around the remaining linkpearls and projectors to the rest of the Scions before giving a heartfelt salute and leaving the Rising Stones. As soon as she left, G’Raha Tia immediately began fiddling with his projector, trying to call his surrogate granddaughter and let her know he was well. Alisaie went to assist him, opting to call her friends at a later date, one which was more convenient for the both of them.

“The Exarch seems to be doing well,” Ryne giggled, “He certainly seems more energetic than he was on the First.”

“To be fair, I would too if I found myself suddenly young again,” Thancred reminisced.

“Thancred, thou speakest as if thou art an old crone thyself,” Urianger chuckled, “A man of thy health at thirty-two summers is hardly considered elderly.”

“Exactly Thancred,” Ryne assured, “You’re not _that_ old.”

“The way you said _that_ wasn’t particularly comforting,” Thancred sighed.

“Pray, let us not dwell upon this, my sun and stars,” Urianger cooed, “For ne’er wouldst I have thought we wouldst endeavor such a joyous occasion. Ryne, dear child, we wouldst love to hear about how thou hast fared. Thy letters are appreciated, but tis good to hear thy voice again.”

“It’s nice to hear from you as well,” Ryne smiled.

“How was that festival you mentioned?” Thancred asked, “Did you and Gaia have fun?”

“We had a wonderful time!” Ryne beamed, “There was so much delicious food, cute clothing, and fun games. Gaia even helped me win a pet goldfish.”

“Glad am I to hear that the two of thee enjoyed thyselves,” Urianger said.

“I wish you both could have been there,” she recounted, “Seeing the two of you would have made the day perfect.”

“If we can figure out a way to come and visit you in the First, we would gladly do so,” Thancred smiled, “But in the mean time, I feel this fills the void rather well.”

“I’ll try to figure something out on my end too,” Ryne replied, “Gaia may very well be able to help me find a way to traverse the shards, her powers fully awakening and all.”

“Pray strain thyself not,” Urianger entreated, “We are not going anywhere, child, and we shall gladly welcome thee with open arms whence we can reunite in the flesh at long last.”

Ryne held her arms out, circling them as if giving the projection of her guardians a hug. Though it helped to hear their voices and see their faces once more, Ryne still missed the warmth of their hugs, the gentleness of their pats. Still, she found it hard to complain; she’d be looking a gift amaro in the mouth otherwise. She could finally see Thancred and Urianger again, and the time discrepancy between their shards had since balanced out, no doubt due to the return of night on the First. Ryne could call them whenever she wanted, and even if they hadn’t the time to use the projectors, the linkpearls alone would at least allow her the comfort of their voices. As much of a gift it was for the Scions, it was equally an amazing gift for her as well.

She wished she could talk to her guardians for hours; to explain the aftermath of Eden, the return of the elements and inception of a paradise found. It would also be nice to hear how they were doing and catch up on their recovery process. Ryne couldn’t imagine how disorienting it must have been for them to return to their original bodies, having spent several years as living masses of aether in the First. But sadly, she still had responsibilities of her own to attend to. No sooner was she about to ask Thancred and Urianger about how they have been did Gaia walk in.

“Ryne,” she said, “The amaros are ready for our flight to Eulmore. Are you ready to go? It would be rude to keep mayor Chai waiting.”

“Oh right, the trade agreement,” Ryne sighed, “I forgot about that.”

“Ryne, you scatterbrain…”

“I’m sorry Gaia.”

“Trade agreement?” Urianger asked, “Thou art litigating for the Crystarium now?”

“With the Exarch gone, someone had to step up,” Ryne explained, “But it’s not just me. Lyna and the others are helping too. I’m just one of the many representatives.”

“Our little Ryne is all grown up…” Thancred reminisced.

“Thancred,” Ryne blushed, “You’re embarrassing me!”

Gaia peered over her shoulder, looking at the projection of the two men in intrigue.

“So this is the bookworm and your knight in shining armor,” Gaia chuckled, “I was told we’ve met before, but I’m afraid I’ve lost quite a few of my memories. So, I suppose it’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

“Nice to see you Gaia,” Thancred said, “Thank you for looking after Ryne in our stead.”

“Twould be wonderful to reacquaint with thee, alas it seems the two of thee have pressing matters to attend to,” Urianger added.

“I’ll call you back after the meeting!” Ryne beamed, “And you can feel free to call me any time!”

“Best of luck to you Ryne,” Thancred cooed, “I’m so proud of you.”

“We love thee, child,” Urianger said, “Safe travels to Eulmore.”

“I love you both too,” Ryne replied, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Ryne hung up the linkpearl, the projection of her guardians shrinking until it retreated back into the port of white auracite. Gaia smiled at her, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Your fathers seem very nice,” Gaia said.

“It’s a shame you can’t remember much about them,” Ryne recalled, “But we’ll just have to make new memories instead. And who knows, maybe one day the two of us will see them face to face once more.”

“I’ll give it my all to make that happen for you, Ryne,” Gaia assured, “I’d do anything to make you happy, my Light.”

“Gaia,” Ryne blushed, “Come on now! Weren’t you just rushing me out the door?”

“Well, we really should be going…”

“Alright, alright. Let’s not keep Mayor Chai waiting then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oda is the WOL of one of my friends, and they write tons of cute Y'Shtola/WOL content! Their AO3 is Gandr, and I highly recommend their works!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryne placed her auracite projector on the marble countertop of her Crystarium flat, putting her linkpearl in her ear before starting up the call. Ever since she had received her cross-shard linkpearl, Ryne had been calling her guardians almost daily. From long, heartfelt conversations, to simple “how have you beens” and “good night father, I love yous,” hearing Thancred’s and Urianger’s voices became a comfort for her. Though today, she had specifically set aside time for Urianger, to call him and pick his brain on a subject he had mastered during his time caring for her: baking sweet confections.

Valentione’s Day wasn’t a realmwide celebration in the First like it was in the Source, but hearing about it from her friends and family made her want to do something special for it nonetheless. It would be a complete surprise for Gaia, but that only made Ryne more eager to celebrate it with her. She couldn’t wait to surprise her with a romantic gift, showering her with homemade chocolates and beautiful flowers. But with mere days until the fourteenth, she had to begin her preparations. She switched on her auracite projector, positioning it so Urianger could see not only her, but her entire kitchen as well. The image of her Elezen guardian flashed to life, but she couldn’t help but giggle at the projection before her.

“Urianger,” she laughed, “You cut your head off again.”

“Have I?” he asked, slightly flustered, “Mine apologies, child.”

He adjusted his own projector, tilting it upward so she could see his face. It made his kitchen mis-en-place a bit more difficult to see, but Ryne would rather his face be clear in the image over ingredients and cooking tools.

“Art thou able to see mine visage?” he wondered.

“Perfectly,” Ryne clarified.

“Wonderful. How art thou this ere fine morn, Ryne?”

“I’m doing well. I grabbed myself some café au lait from the Wandering Stairs before the call, so I’m full of energy.”

“It surprises me that thou didst not purchase coffee biscuits as well. Are they not thy favorite?”

“I’ll be sampling plenty of sweets today anyway. I don’t want to gain too much weight.”

“I understand. Prithee Ryne, what manner of confection didst thou wish to make?”

Ryne rubbed the back of her neck, sighing bashfully.

“Well…” she mumbled, “I tried to make macarons last night. Chocolate ones filled with a ganache and raspberry jam.”

“That sounds exquisite,” Urianger praised.

“But unfortunately…”

Ryne pulled a small container out of the icebox behind her, lifting the lid to reveal her “macarons.” The shells were flat as a wafer cookie, filled with air bubbles and rather dull looking, and the filling itself seemed watery, still not completely set even after sitting in the icebox overnight.

“They didn’t turn out well at all…” Ryne sighed, “I followed the recipe. I’m not sure why they turned out so horribly…”

“In thy credit, thou didst choose a rather difficult confection to bake,” Urianger assured, “Even the most seasoned patissier finds themselves struggling to make the perfect macaron.”

“I didn’t think it would be so difficult… The lavender crème ones you always made for me looked so perfect.”

“Twas only through trial and error that mine labors bore fruit.”

“Should I make something easier instead?”

“Nay. I will gladly instruct thee. Such confections require the wisdom of previous attempts to perfect, ere does it take a keen eye to discern the correct consistency of the batter. The line one treads upon in macaronage is thin and precise as a blade. Should the eggs be whipped with excess vigor, the shells will crack, but if thy merengue is soft, then the macarons will ne’er rise.”

“So I didn’t whip my eggs enough…”

“Tis a simple remedy. Mayhap learning by sight wouldst aid thee in thy endeavor. Pray, allow me a moment to fetch some eggs and almond flour.”

Urianger stepped away from the crystal projector, grabbing three eggs from his own icebox. He set them down gently on the countertop before grabbing a satchel of almond flour from the pantry. It appeared he already had everything else ready. Perhaps he was planning on baking something today himself.

“Urianger,” Ryne asked, “Were you planning on making anything for Thancred?”

“Mine initial idea was to make mead caramel bonbons for him,” he replied, “He is not nearly as fond of sweets as thou art, but he doth love a refreshing mead. Though now, I mayst very well use the caramel for macarons as well.”

“I wish I could try it. It sounds delicious.”

“Mayhap one day.”

Ryne counted out her ingredients, making sure she had everything ready. Eggs, confectioners sugar, granulated sugar, almond flour, cocoa powder, vanilla, chocolate, heavy cream, raspberry jam… that should be everything. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail, careful to make sure no stray hairs would fall into her batter, and rolled up her sleeves.

“Alright, I have everything in place,” she beamed, “I’m ready to learn.”

“Thy eagerness is charming,” Urianger chuckled, “Pray begin by separating thy eggs. Should any yolk or egg shell enter thy batter, it couldst deflate thy confection.”

“Understood. I’ll be very careful.”

Ryne cracked open her first of three eggs, gently sifting the whites through her fingers and into the bowl until only the golden yolk remained in her hand. She discarded it into the drain, doing the same for the other two eggs as Urianger separated his own eggs. His handiwork was so delicate it was almost therapeutic to watch. Once eggs were separated and hands were washed, Urianger took his whisk in hand, picking up the bowl to get leverage on it.

“Alas the next part is from where the challenge of making macarons stems,” Urianger explained, “Thy arms mayst feel sore on the morrow.”

“I don’t mind,” Ryne assured, “It can’t be worse than sparring practice.”

“Very well then, child. Take care when beating thy egg whites.”

“I don’t want them too stiff, but don’t want them too loose, right?”

“Thou art correct.”

“How will I know when they’re the right consistency?”

“Thou willst be able to hold the bowl aloft thy head and nary a drop of merengue will spill.”

“I hope I don’t make a mess…”

“Worry not. I have full confidence in thee.”

Urianger began whipping his egg whites rapidly, the clang of the metal whisk knocking into the sides of the bowl ringing out with each turn of his wrist. The sound alone was a boon for Ryne, as she could establish a proper rhythm while whisking just by trying to match Urianger’s pace. The egg whites in her bowl began to froth up, slowly turning from transparent to translucent as air bubbles formed in the budding merengue.

“Twould be an opportune time to begin adding thy sugar,” Urianger instructed, “Take care to add it slowly, lest thou deflate thy egg whites.”

“Alright,” Ryne agreed.

Ryne set her bowl down, pouring in a bit of the granulated sugar she had set aside for easy use later. She carefully shook the measuring cup, making sure to disperse the sweet crystals evenly while whisking the mixture with her other hand. Once the sugar had been fully incorporated, she added a splash of vanilla, before returning to whisking with fervor. Her arm grew sore in the process, but with time, the egg whites began to rise, becoming stiff, fluffy mountains of white in the bowl. She lifted her whisk, the egg whites clinging to it retaining their peaks.

“Does this look good, Urianger?” she asked.

“As far as I can perceive, it doth indeed,” Urianger replied, “Though if thou art weary, thou mayst confirm thusly.”

Urianger flipped his own bowl of merengue upside down, holding it above his head. Ryne gasped in awe. Not a single drop of merengue fell down. Urianger had certainly mastered this technique. She was almost worried that hers would slip right out if she tried, but it was probably the best way to check if the merengue was whipped properly. Hesitantly, she picked up her own bowl, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She counted to three in her head, flipping the bowl over her head. Yet to her surprise, the merengue maintained its form, the peaks firm enough to not drip any liquid onto her head.

“It appears that thou hath properly mixed thy merengue,” Urianger praised, “Artfully done, Ryne.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help,” Ryne smiled.

“Thus has the first hurdle been surmounted. Now, tis time to tackle the next challenge.”

Urianger positioned a sieve over the bowl, dumping the remaining dry ingredients into it. He gently tapped the side of the sieve, sifting the powdered ingredients into the merengue to prevent any lumps from forming. Ryne followed his example, carefully ensuring the powder was as fine and pure as possible. Half of the charm of macarons was their smooth, shiny top. Having a lump of cocoa powder or almond flour would ruin the appearance. With the dry ingredients filtered in, Urianger took a spatula in hand, folding the merengue over on itself to incorporate all of the ingredients without knocking out any of the air he had worked so hard to whip into the merengue. It was a delicate process, but Ryne, followed his example, mirroring everything from the subtle flicks of his wrist to the rhythm at which he folded the mixture.

“Is there any trick to know when this is done?” Ryne asked.

“The mixture shouldst fall smoothly from thy spatula,” Urianger informed, “Flowing as smooth as lava and forming the shape of a V.”

Urianger did a few more folds of his mixture, finally attaining the right consistency. He held his spatula up, the batter slowly but smoothly dripping off, wide on the top, but tapering at the bottom.

“Thusly,” he demonstrated.

“I see,” Ryne replied.

She kept folding her batter, holding up the spatula from time to time to check its consistency. Having Urianger demonstrate was more help than she could ever ask for. Ryne was a visual learner at heart, responding well to positive reinforcement and gentle guiding. She was thankful to have such kind guardians who fostered such an environment for her, a reprieve from the stressful environment of Eulmore and Ran’Jit’s harsh training in her childhood. At long last, the batter looked nearly identical to Urianger’s.

“Perfect!” she beamed, “So I take it that it’s time to pipe them and put them in the oven?”

“Patience child,” Urianger instructed, “Tis time for thou to pipe thy mixture, yes. Alas, shouldst thou place thy macarons to bake in the oven at this instance, they will not rise properly. Ideally, thou must allow them to rest for three quarters of an hour, ‘til the shells gain a solid film atop.”

“Wow… I really did everything wrong my first try, didn’t I…”

“Blame thyself not, Ryne. For it is through failure that we dost rise. Pray, do not be discouraged by imperfection, for it is merely a stepping stone on our path to growth.”

“Thank you Urianger. I appreciate that.”

“Dost thou know how to make a piping bag, child?”

“You roll parchment paper into a cone and cut the end off, right?”

“Correct.”

Ryne pulled out a roll of parchment paper, cutting it into a neat square before rolling it up and placing it into a cup for leverage. Carefully, she scooped the macaron batter into the bag, filling it until only a few lines of batter remained on the inside of the bowl. She lined her baking sheet with the selfsame paper, picking up her piping bag and snipping the tip off with a pair of scissors. Ryne turned to Urianger, watching him pipe out perfect circles of macaron batter, ending each dollop with a flick of his wrist to prevent pointed tops. She did the same, occasionally looking back to him for assurance, until two baking sheets worth of macarons had been piped. Hers weren’t as perfect as Urianger’s, but if she could salvage at least a dozen for her and Gaia to enjoy, she would be satisfied.

“Now thou needst to tap thy baking sheets against the countertop,” Urianger said, “Doing such will pop any errant air bubbles still trapped within the confection, and give it a smoother top.”

“Alright,” Ryne replied, “Hope you don’t mind the noise.”

“Tis all a part of the process. Verily, I doth mind not.”

Ryne slightly flinched as she tapped the first baking sheet down. A part of her was worried the parchment paper, and all of the macaron batter that she had worked so hard to whip, mix, and pipe would just slide right off, but she maintained a steady grip, ensuring they were stable. She could see the bubbles in the batter rising to the top, popping with each tap against the countertop. No sooner had she finished tapping the bubbles out of the second sheet of macarons did she hear another call coming in on both her linkpearl and projector.

“Urianger,” Ryne said, “I’m getting another call. Would you mind if I answer it?”

“Of course child,” Urianger cooed, “So long as thou doth call me back when thou art finished. I love thee.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you too, Urianger. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

The two waved goodbye, Ryne switching her linkpearl and projector to the new, incoming call. To little surprise, the caller was none other than Thancred. She had gotten used to him calling her every day. Though both he and Urianger were her dear guardians, she had known Thancred longer. Having known her an additional two years, Thancred was always a bit more clingy and protective than Urianger, but she didn’t mind. She would far rather have a doting father than an absent one.

“Oh, hello Thancred!” she beamed, “How are you?”

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” Thancred said, “The line was busy when I called.”

Ryne thought hard. She wasn’t certain if Urianger was trying to keep his confections as a surprise gift for Thancred. Perhaps it would be better to omit it. She wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise after all.

“We were just about finished with our call anyway,” she fibbed.

Ryne looked carefully at the projection of Thancred. He didn’t seem to be in the Scions headquarters, an inn, or his room for that matter. It almost looked like he was out in public, as she could make out random passersby walking in and out of the frame from time to time.

“Are you out at the moment?” she asked.

“I’m at the botanist’s guild,” Thancred confessed, “It’s… actually why I called you. I’m trying to pick out some flowers for Urianger, but I have no idea what to get for him.”

“Oh really?”

“I know the projections make it a bit harder to see colors, but I thought you could still help me pick out a nice arrangement.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to help.”

Thancred walked around the shop, projector in hand. He did get the occasional double take from a confused customer, but paid it no mind. One day, the Ironworks would no doubt mass-produce these projectors, and soon they’d be as common as tomestones and linkpearls. The arrangements in the store were lovely, but going fast. Roses, lilacs, babies breath, carnations: all the beautiful flora of Eorzea were on display, artfully arranged in beautifully sculpted vases or wrapped up into bouquets.

“Was there any particular kind of flowers you were thinking about getting him?” Ryne asked.

“I’m not certain…” Thancred sighed, “I want to get him something beautiful, maybe a yellow flower to match his eyes… but I also want it to have a nice perfume to it. Roses are always nice, but I’m scared it’s too overdone…”

“Thancred, I think you’re overthinking it. I’m sure he’ll be happy just receiving flowers from you.”

Thancred’s gaze shifted from the flower arrangements to Ryne’s projection. He almost felt too guilty to tell her that this wasn’t his first Valentione’s Day buying flowers for someone. Yet all those previous years, he just seemed to choose whatever was cheapest, sometimes even buying multiple for several recipients. But for Urianger, this was completely different. He wanted to give him a gift from the heart, with flowers that matched his beauty and held extra, sentimental value.

“I want to get him something really nice,” Thancred confessed, “A part of me worries a bouquet isn’t enough.”

“Urianger has never seemed like the kind to value possessions over intent,” Ryne assured, “He’ll be overjoyed no matter what you get him. I’m sure of it.”

“I still want to do something special for him. The bad thing about flowers is they don’t last. Within weeks they’ve wilted… There must be something else I can do for him… something more permanent.”

“Did you have any ideas?”

Thancred rubbed the back of his neck. There was a certain something he had been working on for a while for Urianger, but a part of him feared it wasn’t ready yet. It needed to be absolutely perfect, and even if he were content with how it turned out, he would be far too embarrassed to tell Ryne what it was. She was never the kind to tease. If anything, she would probably think his idea was sweet, but he wanted it to be for Urianger alone.

“Oh, I just thought of an idea!” Ryne beamed.

“What is it Ryne?” Thancred wondered.

“Well, if you’re worried about flowers wilting, maybe you can find a way of preserving them!”

Thancred rubbed his chin. That actually might not be a bad idea. He could press one and dry it out, making a nice bookmark for his studious partner. Or perhaps he could cast one in resin, preserving its bloom for all eternity. But he had an even better idea, one that Ryne would easily be able to help with.

“Ryne,” Thancred said, “Would you mind helping me choose a rose? I want to find the largest, prettiest one.”

“Of course!” Ryne replied, “Is there any particular color you wanted? It’s a bit hard for me to tell how vibrant they are…”

“Color doesn’t matter,” Thancred assured, “Just a rose with the most elegant bloom.”

“Alright,” Ryne giggled.

Thancred hovered the projector around, showing Ryne the vast selection of roses. She was often wont to visit the flower gardens and greenhouses of the Crystarium, so she had developed a rather keen eye for spotting healthy buds. Suddenly she spotted one. It was hard to tell whether it was pink, white, or yellow from the black and white projection, but the rose was beautiful nonetheless. Its petals feathered outward, perfectly in bloom, and the stem seemed pretty straight, the thorns removed but its verdant leaves still fresh upon the stalk.

“That one is pretty,” Ryne commented.

Thancred picked up the white bud she was pointing to, examining it for himself.

“This one?” he clarified.

“Yes,” she confirmed.

“It is a lovely rose. Fragrant and delicate, but still sturdy enough to be preserved.”

“How are you going to preserve it?”

“That’s a secret.”

Ryne chuckled. Her guardians had been so stressed lately. She appreciated their tireless efforts to keep her safe and raise her, but Ryne was happy to see the two of them enjoying their own lives as well.

“Well, I’ve got to get to Ul’Dah,” Thancred said, “I suppose I’ll let you return to your other call. Thank you again for your help, Ryne.”

“I’m glad I could help!” she smiled.

“Tell Gaia I say hi. I love you.”

“Love you too, Thancred.”

Thancred’s projection faded away as he hung up the linkpearl and switched the projector off. Thancred getting flowers for Urianger almost made Ryne herself want to do something similar for Gaia. Perhaps she could make her a corsage or flower crown out of lilacs. Gaia loved the smell, and the purple flowers would look lovely in her hair. But first, she had macarons to bake. Ryne checked on the shells, noticing their tops were perfectly shiny, and smooth to the touch. She called up Urianger on her linkpearl, his form appearing from the projector once more.

“How was thy call, child?” Urianger asked.

“It was good,” Ryne asked, “They just called to ask for some advice.”

“Well, certain am I that thou didst don impeccable wisdom upon them. For thy character wouldst certainly indicate thusly.”

“It looks like my macarons have rested well. Are they ready to go in the oven?”

“I was just about to put mine in. Whilst they bake, I can teach thee how to make a smooth ganache.”

“That would be much appreciated.”


	3. Chapter 3

Urianger waited patiently outside the Rising Stones, a neatly wrapped box of confections in his hands. It was finally Valentione’s Day, and his first time celebrating it with Thancred on the Source. Yet in spite of his excitement to spend a romantic evening with his lover, a part of him felt nervous. Thancred had done an excellent job at keeping his plans for their date a secret, much to the dismay of the ever inquisitive Elezen. He knew it would be a wonderful time, but Urianger still couldn’t help but feel anxious as he waited for the Hyur to pick him up.

He adjusted his cravat, looking down at his outfit to ensure he looked presentable. Urianger had forgone his Astrologian garb for the evening, sporting a fitted black vest with gold trim atop a white, frilled chemise. A pair of black slacks enrobed his legs, leading down to a pair of freshly shined leather dress shoes. Of course he still wore much of his jewelry, his gold chains, armbands, and even a pair of ruby cufflinks, but he also ported a pair of golden earrings, delicate gold hanging lithely off of his pointed ears.

Urianger looked around nervously, pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. Thancred was five minutes late. Such tardiness was negligible in the long run, but it did little favors to sate the Elezen’s nerves. He worried that Thancred had been robbed along the way, or perhaps the Hyur had forgotten about him, choosing to spend the day instead with one of the many fine ladies he had seen before the two began dating. Urianger heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar figure in the distance, riding towards him on a dual seated white chocobo.

The Hyur’s normally haphazardly styled mop of white hair was neatly groomed, partially slicked back for the occasion. He had changed out of his weathered, white leather coat for a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hem tucked into his gray slacks. The saddlebags on the chocobo seemed stuffed to the brim, the leather pouches bulging so much Urianger feared it would put strain on the poor bird. Thancred pulled up to the Rising Stones, dismounting the bird to greet his lover. He grasped onto Urianger’s hand, raising it to his lips to plant a gentle kiss upon his knuckle.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Thancred cooed, “I’m terribly sorry for being late. There was some business I needed to take care of in Ul’Dah.”

“Nay, tis fine,” Urianger assured, “Thou dost look quite handsome tonight.”

“I can say the same for you. You look breathtaking, my love.”

Urianger blushed to his ears, flattered by Thancred’s compliment. He felt his palm grow damp with sweat as Thancred reached out for his hand, smiling at him gently. The soft touch and warmth of his skin was enough to soothe Urianger’s frazzled nerves. He loved Thancred so much, and Thancred loved him too.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Thancred asked.

“Aye,” Urianger replied, “Though twould be nice if thou didst tell me what thou hast planned for our eve.”

“I think you’ll like it more if it’s a surprise. Now come here. I’ll help you up.”

Though Urianger could easily mount a chocobo himself, he found it thoughtful, and romantic for that matter, that Thancred was willing to help. The Hyur was ever a gentleman, but he always seemed softer around Urianger, allowing himself to be vulnerable, expressing his trust, his affection, without fear. Urianger loved that about him. Once Urianger had taken his seat on the back of the chocobo, Thancred mounted as well, cracking the reins as the chocobo took to the skies. Urianger was ill prepared for flight, grabbing on tightly to Thancred’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off.

“So our destination is one only reachable by flight?” Urianger wondered, trying to figure out where they were going.

“It’s faster this way,” Thancred responded, “Besides, I thought it would be nice for us to enjoy the view on our way there. You can see all the placid beauty of Eorzea from above.”

Urianger looked down as they flew away from Mor Dhona, admiring the glinting crystals jutting from the earth below. Yet soon, he felt the chill of falling snow upon his cheek as they ventured into Coerthas. A part of him regretted not bringing a jacket to keep warm in this cold weather, but it seemed the bird would not be descending any time soon. They flew past Dragonhead, towards the Western Highlands. The air only seemed to get colder, prompting the Elezen to huddle close to his Hyuran partner for warmth. Powdery snow clung to his eyelashes, and his nose grew even ruddier in the chill, but the scenery below was so beautiful, and Thancred was so warm, he didn’t seem to mind.

Soon the snowfall stopped, the lands below transitioning from the frigid white of Coerthas to the verdant forests of Dravania. Though the weather was much more comfortable here, Urianger still found himself clinging to Thancred, not for warmth, but for the comfort of having him in his arms. The chocobo made its way past the Vath encampment, bound for the Dravanian Hinterlands. Urianger did always find the landscape of Dravania to be one of the more beautiful sights of Eorzea. The thick woods of the Black Shroud made it hard to appreciate the foliage, while Gyr Abania and Thanalan were practically wastelands, tepid desert as far as the eye could see. He could see the appeal of La Noscea and Coerthas to some, but due to his fear of the ocean and distaste for cold weather, neither was ideal for him.

The bird slowly began to descend upon a familiar cityscape. The architecture was familiar, reminding him of his homeland. Like the other Archons, he had so many fond memories there, but their isolationism and distance from continental Eorzea made it difficult for him to ever return. Even if this area had since become a haven for goblins, it still held all of the memories of the scholars that made their pilgrimage to study in the New World. The perfect mélange of tradition and progress, the land that was once known as New Sharlayan, but was now called…

“Idyllshire…” Urianger said.

“I wish I could have brought you home for Valentione’s,” Thancred confessed, “But you know as well as I how the Old World can be. I hope this will suffice though.”

“Aye, for still do I have fond memories here. Thank thee, Thancred.”

Their chocobo landed by the aetherite, the two dismounting as Thancred took it to the stable, Urianger following close behind. Though the goblins had become the primary residents of Idyllshire, there was still a fair share of other races living in harmony with them. Even Rowena had opened up a House of Splendors here, selling gear to travelling adventurers. There were a handful of restaurants here, but Urianger wasn’t certain how goblin cuisine would taste, nor did he have many good things to say about Sharlayan cuisine, save that it was nutritious.

Once Thancred had stabled the chocobos, he unloaded the saddlebags, pulling out a small bandana before hoisting them over his shoulder.

“Use this to cover your eyes,” Thancred instructed, handing him the bandana.

“Now thou hast truly piqued mine curiosity, Thancred,” Urianger chuckled, “Pray tell, where art thou taking me?”

“Trust me on this, Uri.”

Urianger conceded, tying the bandana around his eyes to obscure his vision. He was half tempted to tie it looser, to get a clue as to where Thancred would be taking him, but figured it would be better to just trust him instead. He didn’t doubt Thancred would check to see if it was tied properly anyway.

“Can you see anything?” Thancred asked.

“Naught but darkness,” Urianger replied.

“Alright. Then take my hand and follow me.”

Urianger reached out for Thancred’s hand, his fingers intertwining with the Hyur’s, interlocking and holding on tightly. Thancred slowly guided him forward, making sure he wouldn’t stumble. If they came across stairs, he would give him warning, taking time to guide him up or down for his safety. Yet as they continued their trek, Urianger only became more curious. At long last they stopped. The ground beneath his shoes felt soft, like grass and soil, but not uneven.

“May I remove mine covering now?” Urianger wondered.

“Not yet,” Thancred said, “Just wait a moment for me to set everything up.”

Urianger tried his best to wait patiently for Thancred, but couldn’t help but listen in for a hint at what the surprise was. He heard the clanging of glass, the sound of fabric being laid out, the scuffle of items being pulled from the chocobo saddlebags and arranged. Yet that was all he had to go off of, and he still found himself in the dark. Soon he felt a pair of hands reach up past his ears, untying the blindfold.

“Ok, I’m going to take it off now,” Thancred said, “Are you ready?”

“Ere have I been,” Urianger cooed.

As soon as Thancred pulled the blindfold away, Urianger gasped, raising his hand to his mouth in pleasant surprise. Thancred had laid out a picnic blanket, arranged with all of his favorite foods. The whole arrangement was set up at one of the higher points in Idyllshire, surrounded by flowers with a beautiful view of the city, the Hinterlands, and the setting sun. In the center of the blanket sat a bottle of wine, kept chilled in a cold bucket of ice, with two crystal glasses beside it.

“Happy Valentione’s Day, Uri,” Thancred smiled.

“Thancred I… know not what to say,” Urianger said.

“Do you not like it?”

“Nay, tis wonderful.”

Thancred planted a chaste kiss on Urianger’s lips, caressing his cheek and finding himself lost in his golden eyes. He extended his hand to the Elezen, guiding him to the picnic blanket before uncorking the wine and pouring him a glass. It was a fresh, sparkling rosé, no doubt a high quality wine from Wineport. Urianger raised the glass, smelling the vibrant, fruity notes of the wine. He was eager to have a taste.

“I always thought that thou didst prefer mead over wine,” Urianger commented.

“I do,” Thancred replied, “But I know you prefer sparkling wine. Besides, sharing a bottle of wine is far more romantic than a flagon of mead, don’t you think?”

“Thou dost propose a fair point,” Urianger chuckled.

He clinked his glass against Thancred’s taking a sip of the sparkling wine. It was light and refreshing, with a sweet floral aftertaste. This was certainly a wine that was meant to be savored, and savor it he shall. Yet as much as he enjoyed the wine, he could tell Thancred wasn’t as partial to it, no matter how hard the Hyur tried to hide it. Perhaps now would be a good time for him to give him his present.

“Thancred,” Urianger said, “Shouldst thou not find the wine to thy taste, mayhap thou wouldst enjoy this instead.”

Urianger handed him the box of confections, Thancred happily accepting it. He untied the ribbon on top, opening the lid to reveal an array of chocolate bonbons and macarons, all filled with a mouthwatering caramel, as amber as honey.

“The caramel inside of them was made with thy favorite mead,” Urianger smiled, “The way I made it, hardly any of the alcohol hath burnt off. Thusly thou mayest enjoy it as thou wouldst a glass of mead.”

“They look amazing,” Thancred beamed, “May I have one?”

“Prithee, do so. Enjoy them at thy desire.”

Thancred bit into one of the bonbons, the chocolate exterior melting in his mouth. The caramel inside was sweet and rich, with a delicious kick of mead at the end. The macarons were incredible too, their shells crunchy on the outside but chewy on the inside, the selfsame caramel flavoring them well.

“Did you make these, Uri?” Thancred asked.

“Are they not to thy taste?” Urianger fretted.

“Nay. They taste better than any confection I’ve ever eaten. Thank you, Urianger.”

“It pleases me to hear that thou art enjoying them.”

“But if we’re exchanging gifts, I think it’s only fair for me to give you yours.”

Urianger’s eyes widened. He was under the impression that this picnic was the gift. It was already everything he could ask for in a romantic evening, and Thancred still had more for him? Thancred really was too kind to him. The Hyur reached into one of the stray saddlebags pulling out a small trinket and a piece of parchment. Upon closer look, the trinket almost looked like the bloom of a rose, yet it glinted as if it was made of gold.

“Flowers never seem to last long enough,” Thancred cooed, “Their beauty is divine, but fleeting. I wanted to give you a bloom that will never wilt, one that will retain its beauty for ages to come.”

He presented the rose to Urianger. It was delicately gilded with the finest gold, and affixed to a pin so that he may wear it as a brooch. The Hyur pinned the rose onto Urianger’s vest, admiring how it looked on his lover.

“This is my love for you, Urianger,” Thancred hummed, “A beauty that will never fade with the passage of time, gilded in my embrace forevermore.”

Urianger was speechless. This heartfelt gift made him feel light inside, his heart fluttering as his cheeks went red. As if the moment couldn’t get any better, Thancred unfolded the piece of parchment, clearing his throat before reading what was writ aloud.

_“Thy presence heals my soul and cures my strife,_

_With thou in my arms, I feel such pure bliss,_

_Thou art light that illuminates my life,_

_With every tender hug and gentle kiss._

_Erelong hast I admired from afar,_

_For thee, who art the fairest in the land,_

_Thy golden eyes that shimmer bright as stars_

_And silver coif, silken beneath my hand._

_Oft do I wonder how I am so blessed,_

_With thy brilliant mind and beauty divine,_

_I would give thee the world at thy behest,_

_And thank the Twelve each day that thou art mine._

_Nothing will ever wane my love for thee,_

_For thou art my world, my dearest Uri.”_

Urianger couldn’t hold back any longer, tears spilling from his eyes. Thancred immediately panicked, raising a hand to Urianger’s face and gently wiping away his tears.

“What’s wrong, Uri?” he feared, “I’m sorry if my sonnet wasn’t very good.”

“Twas the most beautiful thing anyone has ere said to me,” Urianger sobbed, “I love thee with all of mine heart.”

“Please don’t cry Urianger. I would not want to see that lovely face of yours soiled with tears.”

“They are but tears of joy, my sun and stars.”

Thancred heaved a sigh of relief. He had worked night and day writing this sonnet, and was overjoyed that Urianger enjoyed it. Every word out of Urianger’s mouth was poetry to him, Thancred almost feared that he wouldn’t compare, but seeing Urianger this happy from his gesture made it all worth it.

“Come now, my love,” Thancred cooed, “Let us enjoy the rest of our evening. Twould be a shame if our meal gets cold.”

Urianger wiped away the rest of his tears, kissing Thancred passionately on the lips. He was so happy right now. It felt like the stars had aligned, that everything was so perfect it was almost too good to be true. Yet he was blessed: blessed with a man he loved, a man who thought the world of him. It was the best Valentione’s Day he ever had. He separated from the kiss, excited to see what the rest of their evening held for them. The night was still young, and it seemed it would their date would only get better.

“Aye,” Urianger smiled, “Let’s.”

***

Ryne walked up to Gaia’s room in the Pendants, carrying an array of Valentione’s Day gifts in hand. Thanks to Urianger’s help, her macarons turned out perfect, and by giving Thancred advice on which flower to pick, she was able to better discern which ones she wanted to use in her arrangement for Gaia. She took a deep breath, raising her knuckle to the door to knock. Ryne heard footsteps from behind the other side, followed by the door opening to reveal her girlfriend, Gaia. Since it was a bit later in the evening, she didn’t have all of her makeup on, and wore a bit more casual, comfortable clothing.

“Ryne?” Gaia asked, “I wasn’t expecting you to stop by.”

“Sorry for coming over unannounced,” Ryne apologized, “But I have some gifts for you!”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“Thancred and Urianger told me about a holiday they celebrate on the Source, Valentione’s Day. It’s a day when lovers get together and give each other gifts to express their affection.”

Ryne held out her presents, grinning from ear to ear. In one hand was a box of a dozen, perfect chocolate macarons, and in the other was a fragrant, beautiful flower crown. Ryne placed the flower crown atop Gaia’s head, handing her the box as she smiled giddily.

“Happy Valentione’s Day Gaia!” she beamed, “Thank you for being my girlfriend.”

Gaia was shocked. It wasn’t a bad thing at all. She absolutely appreciated these gifts from Ryne, but wished she would have known about the holiday so she could reciprocate.

“Ryne…” she stammered.

“Do you like your gifts?” Ryne wondered.

“I do… But I kind of feel guilty about not getting anything for you…”

“It’s fine Gaia! I wanted to surprise you.”

“You’re so sweet, my Light.”

Gaia kissed Ryne gently on the cheek, brushing her auburn hair behind her ear and running her fingers through the silky strands.

“Ryne,” Gaia suggested, “Do you want to go get some tea at the Wandering Stairs? It will be my treat; my Valentione’s Day gift to you.”

“You don’t have to Gaia,” Ryne assured.

“You said the holiday was about lovers expressing their affection for each other, right? What better way to do so than going on a date together.”

Ryne rubbed her chin. The offer was tempting. She initially just wanted to give Gaia her gifts as an act of kindness and love, but if Gaia was so eager to reciprocate, who was she to say no?

“Can we get coffee biscuits too?” Ryne asked.

“Don’t we have enough sweets with the macarons?” Gaia sighed.

“There’s no such thing as too much sweets!”

“Oh Ryne… Let me just put on some makeup first. Then we can go out.”

“Is it ok if I come in while I wait?”

“You’re always welcome to.”

Ryne smirked as she stepped into Gaia’s room. It was hardly decorated, save for a few souvenirs and gifts that she had received from Ryne. As Gaia walked over to her vanity, Ryne stepped out onto the balcony, looking out to the night sky above. Thancred and Urianger were probably enjoying their own Valentione’s Day date right now. She couldn’t wait to call them again tomorrow, to tell them what Gaia thought of her gifts and ask how their date went. It was nice to talk to them again, to still be a part of their lives even though they lived on a different star. Ryne extended her hand to the sky, as if trying to reach out and touch the stars.

“Thancred, Urianger,” she said, “I hope you’re both having a great Valentione’s Day too.”


End file.
